


懒惰将军与人偶娃娃的战争游戏

by 8703



Category: Mouryou no Hako, 百鬼夜行シリーズ, 魍魉の匣
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8703/pseuds/8703
Summary: 木场修太郎和榎木津礼二郎的战争游戏。





	懒惰将军与人偶娃娃的战争游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 完全不知道tag要怎么打。随便了。  
> 只知道是15年四月写的，我决定在发布时间上取中间值。

木场修太郎是石匠的小孩，并非出于自愿地顶着一张四方脸。

连体格也比同龄人健壮。体力活动常常是赢家，战争游戏也总是被任命为将军。

说不上讨厌，却也绝不喜欢。因为是大家的推举所以懒于推脱，顺便也能享受到难得的特权。然而战争这种东西，用来做游戏内容真的好吗？赢了的话自然是英雄，但对输的一方又算什么呢？自己大概是仇家一类的存在吧。

虽说只是游戏，但想通这个后，修太郎仍然一下子兴致全无。朦胧的不确定感也令人十分不舒服。

所以修太郎是懒惰的将军。除去必要的冲锋，即使身处游戏中，人也时常可能溜去树林里摸鱼。

今天仍是如此。

就算被发现，只要说是将军必要的地形勘察就可以蒙混过关。即使破绽百出，无论是身份的权威还是体格的悬殊，都足以令小兵卒闭嘴。

从还无自觉的很久以前，修太郎就已经满怀着消极面对战争了。

树林里有一条清流，是水位很浅的山溪。有积得深的地方可以钓鱼，偶尔运气好了，也能在石头底下翻出虾子和河蟹。

远离了所谓的“战场”，心情意外地好起来。比起激烈的体力活动，名为“木场修太郎”的容器，或许更适合闲适些的游戏也说不定。事实上似乎果真如此。修太郎在家的时候还会画画，相比较而言纤细得可笑了。而且本身也并非有天赋的人，值得夸耀的作品一张也没有，所以也从未和同伴提过。

结果好像悠闲过头了，离目的地很近才发现有不同寻常的东西在。

是个小孩。背对修太郎盘腿坐着。大概在看水里的什么东西，一动不动得像尊雕像。第一印象会觉得并非人类也是因为这个吧。

从背面只能看出穿戴整齐得不像话。总之，是修太郎不认识的家伙，应该并不是这一代的小孩。虽然不太可能发生争夺游戏领地的事情，但修太郎也没自来熟到可以直接上去搭话。

但什么都不说，就跑过去钓鱼也十分尴尬。正准备离开的时候，小孩好像注意到修太郎了，回头看了过来。

眼睛又大，颜色又浅。头发的色泽同样很淡。再加上皙白的皮肤，根本就像什么外国的人偶娃娃。

带着一副难以形容的、不可思议表情，就那样坐在阳光里，好像快消失了似的。要说有什么感想，修太郎大概是吓了一跳吧。敌军完全超出预期了。

人偶娃娃静止般定睛看着他。然后、突然放声大笑。

“哇哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

木场修太郎顿觉心情复杂。

——完败。

-

木场修太郎有个麻烦的青梅竹马。麻烦程度是诅咒级的。

虽然经常用“前华族”带过，但木场以切腹三十次发誓，那种概括没有任何意义。

但要解释清楚同样白费力气。无论长相还是家世，榎木津礼二郎惹人误会的成分太多了，与实际的本人根本就是两种生物。

已经记不清是从什么时候认识的了。木场莫名回忆起了儿时景况。好像突然之间，华族的二公子就成了玩伴之一，迅速融入小孩中，收到极大欢迎。

明明看上去很纤细，力气却大得吓人，木场还在角力游戏中输给他过，气势也与外表全然不符。

只有眼睛的反应很奇怪。隔一阵子才转动一次，总像在凝视什么。虽然长大后多少好了一点，安静时仍然像极了人偶娃娃。

而且本人似乎很厌倦受欢迎的局面。结果不知为何，最后还保有联络的只有木场一人。

“因为阿修你的眼睛小嘛。就算是互瞪，想看也看不见啊。”

这算哪门子的攻击发言。是指那种东西吗？木场觉得干瞪着对方看实在太傻，从来没玩过互瞪游戏。

看见又是看见什么啊。

其实仔细想想，木场一点都不了解这个童年玩伴。两人一见面就会演变成互相攻击的局面，莫名其妙就打在一起甚至是常有的事。相比而言，言语与精神上的沟通也不是没有过，却少得可怜。

然而为什么会保持着朋友的关系，大概是原本就没有多少需要维护的东西之故。一同出游迟到到夸张的地步也好、未曾履行莫名其妙的约定也好，本来就没有必须那样遵守的理由。失信的话，只要大吵一架就好。

木场保有着木场，榎木津也保有着榎木津。两人过着以打架为招呼方式的生活。所以大概是平局吧。

然后不多久，战争爆发了。

这次绝非游戏。木场也被征兵入伍，再一次确认自己全无将才。

将军是能毫不动摇前进的人物。木场却连所应相信的本身都怀疑了。哪边才是正义？哪边才持有真理？是不是只要声明了自己是正确的一方，就可以随便杀生对方？

答案是无解。反而在聊天中，发现上司与自己认识的是同一个人。还是作为难以忘怀的奇矫学长。因为实在太脱离眼下战火纷飞、随时都会成为尸体的现实，木场忍不住就笑了。

“千万别死啊，”结果连自己都不知道是说给谁听的了。

然后到最后，整队只剩下了木场和上司。

-

木场修太郎三十五岁了。

战争已经结束了好几年。要说久也够久的。不知为何，却给人以遥远如上辈子的感触。

或许是社会风气使然。人们全都拼命掩饰战争对名为“自我”的容器的毁坏，摆出一副积极的样子，却连最起码的修补都力不从心。

木场大概也是如此。但要说力不从心，还是太小看了小石匠儿子的生命力。多半只是懒于那么做罢了。最有力量活下去的永远都是最底层的小市民。

现在的木场是个小小的人民公仆。而且从去年夏天就接连碰上诡异事件，密集到都要腻味了。还连降了好几级。

“阿修，准备下班了啊。”长门五十次慢悠悠地打招呼。

不过木场会选这份工作，近乎是出于周围人对他的印象。除了黑道就只剩下强悍的警察了。有时候木场也考虑，或许自己真的更适合做什么悠闲的工作。除去外表大概各方面都是符合的。可惜外表似乎是最重要的判断标准。

而且也没啥天赋吧。木场唯一一次给别人看自己的画，大概就是榎木津了。两人都从战争中活下来了，所以更像孽缘。

还记得被狠狠地嘲讽了一通，原话大概是“简直就是獠牙穿透的史前灶马”。那幅画应该画的是兔子一类的东西，木场一直想不太明白。再糟糕也不至于变成昆虫吧。

榎木津的标准一向乱七八糟就是了。

一转眼间，新年已经快到了。像那种取名品味很糟的侦探社，无论是无聊还是想放松，等反应过来时就已经在路上了。木场总有种输了的感觉。

收到榎木津潦草的鬼祭典邀约后，木场突然想起了第一次见面的场景。

又不是某个深陷忧郁症的小说家。真的想回忆的话，也不是记不起来。然而仔细回想，虽然不知道为什么，那个时候却很像是在哭。

大概是和后来的对比太强烈，下意识地无视掉了。木场修太郎认识榎木津礼二郎二十几年，从来没见过他哭。或者说，榎木津从来都是一副自大狂的模样，过着仿佛完全遂心如愿的生活。哪天会哭才是真正的天地异变。

不过榎木津也同样没有理由不哭。毕竟还是小孩吧，但木场有点难以想象。

那家伙已经越来越狂妄了，乃至于连自称都变成了神。 前几天才围着面具闹了个天翻地覆。

如果神也有面具，那之下是什么？

木场推开门。钟响了一声。

“哦哦！是木桌脚啊。真是笨蛋。腐朽了吗？那就是烂桌角了。都怪你啊烂木修，东西都滑下来，完全不行了。”

清亮又随便的声音，内容一向毫无意义。是榎木津。盘腿坐在正对门的办公桌上。

旧书店的朋友好像说过，这家伙有什么荒唐体质。

榎木津定睛凝视了一阵木场，纵身跳下桌子。还是跟个人偶娃娃似的，行动间仿佛有机簧弹动之声。

“来喝酒吗？木桌修？”

木场修太郎“啧”了一声。

无论如何，这种东西从小时候起就没变过了。胜负还说不准。性格也是，同样错不了——

-

“不过是个笨蛋罢了。”

 

-


End file.
